


Mi estrella favorita

by Kruriat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, F/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, Light Magic, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, POV Regulus Black, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, Sibling Incest, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Time Travel Fix-It, Wandless Magic, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Young Regulus Black, possible m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruriat/pseuds/Kruriat
Summary: Una muerte es el inicio de una segunda oportunidad para el mundo mágico británico. Con la bendición de los dioses y bajo las ordenes de la Gran Diosa, Regulus Arcturus Black debe salvar su sociedad de una destrucción que podría perjudicar un futuro brillante."¿Por qué no conocemos todo sobre los objetivos de cada lado? ¿Realmente pelean por sus deseos o por nuestra justicia?""Aquí en el Inframundo no existe esa moral humana, no hay bien ni mal, solo justicia""Los humanos me divierten, pero muy pocos me fascinan como tú lo has hecho, Regulus, sigue entregando todo de ti... a mi""Están olvidando lo que les pedí, me están olvidando. Enviaré a uno de mis hijos en tu ayuda y tendrán que recordar que yo soy el origen de lo que hoy son los magos""Me enviaron sin tomar en cuenta que he casi desatado guerras, ¿acaso eso no les importa a los dioses?"
Relationships: Alphard Black/Tom Riddle, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Death & Regulus Black, Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Hecate & Regulus Black, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Regulus Black & Black Family, Regulus Black & Kreacher, Regulus Black/Sirius Black, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Thanatos & Regulus Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Y será voluntad divina

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola.
> 
> Me presento, soy Kruriat, listo/a para una nueva historia que espero y disfruten.

El joven Regulus Arcturus Black sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, era doloroso y el chico no podía mover ninguna extremidad, los inferi lo hundían con gran rapidez y él solo suspiraba con cansancio, dejándose llevar por la muerte.

-Estoy tan cansado, solo quiero que todo acabe- pensaba mientras cerraba sus ojos, sí, era hora de aceptar el abrazo de la Muerte e irse.

POV. Regulus

Al abrir mis ojos, lo primero que noto es una capa negra e intento enfocar el rostro pero es tan oscuro que no me es posible. Similar a un Dementor pero sin esa presencia que me enfermaba.

-Nanananana nana nanana- tararea quien me lleva en brazos con suavidad, es una voz masculina pero no la reconozco de ningún lado- ¿Has despertado, Regulus?- me pregunta con calma, acomodándome en su abrazo. Me carga al estilo nupcial y, aunque incómodo, me siento tan débil que tendré que aceptar ser llevado.

-Sí, señor- le contesto con un susurro, mi garganta no duele pero siento pesado el pecho, es tan raro el sentimiento que me rodea, como si fuera incorrecto el estar consciente y vivo.

-No estás del todo vivo, pero tampoco muerto- me dice el hombre, no hay lógica en sus palaras. O estoy vivo o muerto, no se pueden los dos- Que extremista, claro que se puede- me contesta en un tarareo, es un poco molesta su actitud sobre mi supuesta no muerte.

-Thanatos, ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?- es una voz conocida, tan familiar y a la vez tan desconocida, alzo la vista y veo un largo cabello rubio en una cola de caballo, una belleza impactante tan pálida, unos profundos ojos negros. Un vestido de seda color verde pasto, tan místico y un par de antorchas, cada una en una de sus delicadas manos. Era joven, quizá su edad o 20, si exageraba, unos 24 y eso ya era demasiado.

-Hola, Hécate, traje una sorpresa- le contesta el hombre que me carga, se escucha divertido, como si la seriedad de la hermosa mujer no le preocupara ni un poco.

-¿Un mortal?- ve al joven y suspira- Explica mi amigo- le pide mientras una niebla los rodea y se ven en un salón. El llamado Thanatos me suelta y caigo al suelo con un quejido.

-Horcrux- dice el hombre quitando su capa negra y veo a un hombre alto, fuerte, de piel morena, ojos dorados, cabello negro y lo más llamativo: un par de hermosa alas negras con sombras azules, moradas y negras. Era hermoso- Un mortal ésta haciendo esas abominaciones como si fueran dulces, me insulta ese maldito hombre, lo mataré, Hécate- le dice y la mujer me ve con sus oscuros ojos.

-¿Y este mortal, en qué entra?- le pregunta y unos fuertes pasos se acercan, se abre las puertas y volteo: Un hombre, tan imponente, de largo y oscuro cabello negro, tan pálido. Sus ojos eran como alquitrán congelado, pero su mirada era la familiar locura que he visto en muchos miembros de mi familia. Una túnica con rostros en agonía me cautivan; este hombre es tan sublime, es el poder encarnado de la oscuridad, es tan familiar…

-Regulus Arcturus Black- dice con su fuerte voz y alzo mi vista a sus ojos, que brillan con llamas purpuras, hago una reverencia a las tres imponentes presencias.

-Mis dioses, estoy demasiado honrado de estar ante sus divinas presencias- les digo mientras un terror me invade, por los dioses ¿qué protocolo debo seguir ante dioses? ¿Los estoy insultando con mi presencia? ¿Debí asegurarme de la destrucción del relicario y ahora seré castigado por no hacerlo? Si es lo último espero que Kreacher sea ignorado de los castigos, pagaré el castigo de Kreacher si me lo permiten, mi amigo solo me obedeció y su naturaleza evita que pueda desobedecer.

-Tu buen amigo ésta a salvo, no será castigado de ninguna manera, Regulus- me informa la diosa y siento un gran alivio.

-Gracias, mi gran señora- le digo lleno de agradecimiento, no importa nada más, Kreacher está a salvo y eso me basta.

-Qué lindo, se preocupa más por otro ser que por sí mismo- dice el hombre de mayor presencia.

-Él fue como un padre para mí, es mi mejor y único amigo, se merece felicidad- le digo con seguridad. Al ver sus ojos, estos se ven calmados, pensativos.

-Buena elección, Thanatos, me gusta este chico- dice el hombre. Los tres empiezan hablar en una lengua que no reconozco, bajo la vista y noto lo oscuro del lugar, el ambiente pesado y frío… Este lugar es el Inframundo y frente a mí, tres dioses que deben estar por juzgar mis crímenes.

-Regulus, mi niño- la mujer rubia se agacha frente a mí, intento detenerla pero ella toma mis manos, no soy digno- Pocos humanos lo son, mi niño muy pocos- me dice calmada, acaricia mi rostro y dice animada- Te vamos a enviar de regreso- la veo sorprendida, quiero ver a los otros dioses pero eso sería grosero con ella.

-Así es, decidimos que necesitamos que alguien reúna y destruya los Horcruxes de Tom o como lo conoces, Voldemort- le dice Thanatos- Hades, mi señor, ¿cómo lo enviaremos?- pregunta al mayor, volteo a los varones.

-Tengo mis métodos, despídanse de niño- les ordena y se retira.

-Los humanos recibieron mi bendición, ustedes la llaman Magia, yo llamo Niebla- me dice la rubia con una suave sonrisa, por un momento veo dos rostros iguales al suyo a sus lados- Están olvidando lo que les pedí, me están olvidando. Enviaré a uno de mis hijos en tu ayuda y tendrán que recordar que yo soy el origen de lo que hoy son los magos. Tu deber será apoyar a ese hijo, y guiar a tu gente a nuestro favor- me da un beso en la frente y se para. El moreno, Thanatos se inclina y a mi oído derecho susurra:

-Los humanos me divierten, pero muy pocos me fascinan como tú lo has hecho, Regulus, sigue entregando todo de ti... a mí- me da un leve beso en mi mejilla y se alza, Hades vuelve a entrar y saca un pequeño frasco.

-Escucha bien, mortal, que hoy te irás con nuestras bendiciones- me dice mientras abre el frasco y saca un poco de polvo brillante, con gran poder- Aquí en el Inframundo no existe esa moral humana, no hay bien ni mal, solo justicia. Averigua cual es la justicia que debes seguir y no la moral- me obliga a tragar el polvo y besa mi cabeza- Es hora de trabajar, mi pequeño legado- siento como si me apareciera y los veo desaparecer de mi vista, estiro mis manos para sostenerlos pero, es muy tarde y la oscuridad me rodea. La consciencia se aleja, estoy tan lejos…

Y escucho un suave tintineo de vasos, abro mis ojos para ver un techo con la constelación del León. Una suave cama y el susurro de una voz conocida…

-Buenos días, pequeño maestro Regulus, ya llegó su carta de Hogwarts- me dice el más joven y sano rostro de Kreacher.

-Kreacher, yo…- ve al calendario: 15 de julio de 1971- Buenos días, estoy feliz de verte- le sonrío abrazando al elfo y este me corresponde.

-A Kreacher la felicidad del pequeño maestro, lo hace feliz- me rio un poco, ese es mi amigo más fiel y amable- Ahora el pequeño maestro suelta a Kreacher y toma un baño, Kreacher debe terminar el desayuno- se sueltan y veo salir a mi amigo, siento el corazón rebosando de felicidad. Tengo un deber, un deber que cumpliré con orgullo… Pero, ver a mi elfo tan feliz y sano, debo mantener esa salud suya, no dejaré que nada lo dañe, ni mis padres ni mis elecciones.

Me alzó y con una sonrisa me dirijo al baño, primero lo primero.


	2. No soy una buena persona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus ya no tiene una mente pura, desgraciadamente para él.

POV. Regulus

Subestimé mi mente, eso es lo que pasó. Al entrar a la tina quedé quieto como un objeto, aún con la calidez del agua y su dulce aroma a vainilla, la sensación de estar rodeado de agua es tan amplia que solo pude gritar con fuerza.

Las manos, amplias y suaves; no, pútrida y heladas. Me están jalando hacia el cuerpo, sigo gritando, no quiero ser mordido de nuevo…

-¡Regulus!- es una potente voz masculina, una voz conocida. Parpadeo y veo hacia arriba, la persona que me sostiene: cabello ébano y ojos grises, atractivo y con una empapada túnica de seda verde bosque.

-Papá- susurro, dioses, se ve tan sano y joven- Papá- lo abrazo llorando, lo dejo sacarme del agua y noto que me cubre con una bata. Dejo las lágrimas salir, hace tan poco papá estaba muerto, víctima de los ataques sorpresa de Voldemort.

-Hijo, ¿qué tienes?- me alza en brazos y me saca del cuarto de baño, me aferro a papá mientras intento aclarar mi mente.

-Tuve una pesadilla- le digo, escucho una ligera risa burlona tras de papá- Me ahogaba y, papá- me suelto a llorar, no puedo, es demasiado para mí.

-Sirius ve a tu cuarto, y por la diosa, prepárate para desayunar- le ordena mi padre a mi hermano de casi 13 años, escucho sus quejas pero…

-¡A tu cuarto!- la estricta voz de mi madre se alza ante mi hermano, no pude evitar estremecerme de sorpresa.

-No grites, mujer- le dice papá a madre con nula delicadeza. Siento que el ambiente se tensa y separo mi rostro del pecho de papá; ellos se ven con molestia y cierto deseo que jamás había notado- El niño esta alterado, vas a mandarlo a otro ataque de pánico- explica al verla entrecerrar sus ojos grises con frialdad.

-Solo esta vez te haré caso, Orión- le contesta madre con arrogancia y noto que un escalofrío recorre a papá mientras suspira con ¿deseo? ¡¿Qué clase de cosas está pensando mi papá al ser tratado así?! ¿Papá es un masoquista? Eso explicaría mucho, de hecho.

-Papá, ¿mamá está enojada?- les interrumpo, disculpen pero no quiero saber nada de su relación más allá de lo básico: se gustan, nos hicieron a Sirius y a mí, suficiente.

-Claro que no estoy enojada, contigo- me aclara mientras me coloca papá en mi cama y ella abre mi armario y va sacando ropa- Tu hermano rompió dos jarrones y el muy cínico no se ha disculpado, ¡quiere ir a Diagon mañana para ver a sus amigos, por si fuera más!- se queja madre y cruzo mirada con papá, el me ve con una leve sonrisa divertido… Será malvado, se divierte con la frustración de madre, tenía que ser un Black de la rama principal: Sadomasoquismo, rama principal; Locura sádica, rama secundaria.

-¿Y si no envían una carta a los padres de los amigos de Sirius y avisan que está castigado?- les pregunto con calma, recuerdo que le prohibieron ir pero él se escapó, fue una pelea monumental la de ese día- Incluso pueden decir que no se disculpó después de tirar algunos objetos que pudieron dañarlo, no midió el peligro en que se puso y lo castigaron para reflexionar- les digo, prefiero evitar dolores de cabeza por las peleas con Sirius.

-Es una buena idea, querida- dice mi papá a mi seria madre, ella asiente y le entrega la ropa que me escogió con una arrogante sonrisa.

-Voy a escribirles a los padres de sus amigos, no podrá encontrarse con sus amigos- sale divertida de mi cuarto guiñando el ojo derecho a papá y papá me sonríe cuando estamos solos. Con un movimiento de su varita, ya estoy arreglado. ¡Incluso me peino! ¿Qué planea?

-Van a ir a visitar a sus abuelos hoy, hijo- ¡No quiero saber porque! ¡Quita esa sonrisa pervertida! ¡Maldición, maldita mente adolescente mía!- Se quedarán hoy y mañana, voy a avisar a madre- Sí, ve y consigue que mi abuela te solape tu perversión contra la seriedad de mi abuelo, estás tan mimado por mi abuela como yo con madre.

Lo veo salir y solo puedo suspirar cubriendo mi rostro, ¡por los dioses! No quiero imaginar nada pero… Pensé que no se casaron por gusto ni opción; por lo que hoy he visto, diría que deseo carnal si hay y mucho. Sonrió y suelto una leve risa, mis padres si se quieren como pareja.

POV Normal

Sirius estaba desayunando bajo la mirada indiferente de su apático progenitor, el chico suspira con disimulo al ver llegar unas lechuzas, reconoce a Godric (la lechuza rojiza y de buen carácter de James), a Alix (la pequeña lechuza café dormilona de Peter) y el elegante Corvus (la lechuza negra de ojos azul de su padre).

Kreacher recibe y acomoda las lechuzas en una mesa con golosinas para las mismas y mientras las saluda, les retira los sobres y entrega todos al patriarca Black.

-Kreacher va por el pequeño maestro Regulus, Kreacher regresará en 3 minutos con el pequeño maestro- informa el elfo saliendo del comedor y Sirius ve a su padre leer los sobres. Walburga entra con calma y se acerca para susurra algo al oído de su esposo, este sonríe con un brillo intenso en sus ojos.

-Sirius Orión, tienes tres cartas de tus compañeros de escuela- dice Orión sonriendo a su esposa con una mirada que su hijo no logra descifrar; Walburga toma las cartas de su hijo y las pasa al menor. Este ve como sus padres tenían otras tres cartas y ambos las veían con una clara diversión.

-Papá, mamá, Sirius- saluda la voz infantil del menor de la casona. Sirius lo ignora a favor de abrir las cartas, pero escucha a su padre decir.

-Fleamont, Lyhall y Marie están de acuerdo con nuestra decisión sobre el castigo de Sirius Orión, avisaron a sus hijos- señala las cartas.

-Los Sangre Pura entienden, que bueno que todos los amigos de este niño tienen al menos un progenitor de los nuestros- dice arrogante la mujer mientras el más pequeño entra a la cocina y sale con un vaso de leche fría para sentarse y ver el show.

-¿Qué hicieron?- pregunta tenso Sirius.

-Le avisamos a los padres de tus amigos sobre tu castigo, por lo que no podrás ir a Diagon mañana con ellos- le informa Walburga con una gran sonrisa que resalta su belleza y su orgullo, Orión vea su esposa con un brillo en sus ojos y Regulus suspira por lo bajo.

-Van a ir, los dos, a casa de mis padres- les informa Orión señalando a sus hijos- Padre solo abrirá la red para su entrada, hasta pasado mañana nos veremos- Walburga ve curiosa pero interesada a su marido- Su madre y yo necesitamos discutir ciertos asuntos sobre su educación- les miente con descaro. 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero el viejo da miedo!- grita Sirius, y Regulus asiente levemente: su abuelo parecía un vampiro hambriento o algo así- ¿Y por qué no puedo ir con ms amigos?- reclama y Orión lo ignora a favor de leer las cartas mientras bebe un poco de su té de jengibre y yerbabuena.

-Estas castigado, sabes muy bien el por qué, Sirius Orión- dice con su poca paciencia su madre, la mujer lo ve con asco- Agradece que te permitimos las cartas de los mestizos y cállate- Regulus la ve y abre los ojos como platos.

-"Un hijo de un dios en el mundo humano… ¡Un mestizo divino! No se les llama Híbridos sino semidios o mestizo"- piensa el menor y empieza a atragantarse con su leche, al instante Kreacher aparecer y con un chasquido le salva- Gracias, Kreacher- le susurra, mientras Orión se alza y revisa su hijo menor- Estoy bien, papá, mamá- dice al verla de pie y baja la vista- Hoy no es mi día- piensa con una leve sonrisa de disculpa.

POV. Regulus

Vaya vergüenza pase en el desayuno, madre le ordeno a Kreacher vigilar que no me volviera a atragantar como si fuera un bebé. Lo único bueno es que Sirius olvido su pelea, aunque no su enojo. Ya son las 11 am y estamos preparados para ir con los abuelos, Sirius se ve muy molesto pero emocionado; lo entiendo, la abuela Melania es muy cariñosa con nosotros pero, el abuelo Arcturus da miedo, siendo un Nigromante ahora lo comprendo. Estoy seguro, sin embargo, que después de estar frente a dioses mi abuelo no me dará la misma impotencia ante él.

-Obedezcan a sus abuelos, es mi padre quien castiga y les aseguro que no quieren su castigo. Son desagradables- nos dice papá con una sonrisa divertida, es un sádico. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Cierto, veo a madre jalando la oreja de Sirius, madre es más sádica y lo opaca.

-Mansión Principal Black- grito al lanzar lo floo antes de que Sirius quien me sostiene, diga algo y nos mande hasta el otro lado del país.

Salimos con cuidado, o lo intente pues Sirius me empujo y caía cual largo al piso de la chimenea de la recepción de la Mansión. Unos tacones y la voz de nuestra abuela.

-¡Sirius, ten cuidado con tu hermano!- Si supiera que esto seguro que lo hizo apropósito, alzo la vista mientras me ayuda la elfina personal de mi abuela: Mindy- Debes ser más cuidadoso, eres el mayor y tu deber es cuidar a tu hermanito- lo regaña y veo a Sirius hacer una mueca triste, te comprendo hermano mí, desilusionar a la abuela Melania es horrible me dejo terminar de revisar y limpiar por Mindy.

-Abuela, estoy bien y fue un accidente, Sirius siempre me cuida- le digo con una leve mentira, desde que regreso como un Gryffindor me ha tratado como si no existiera. ¡Ni me escribió ni una vez!- ¿Sabes que van a discutir sobre nuestros futuros nuestros padres, abuela?- le pregunto, quizá solo sea mi mente adolescente y no había ningún plan de ese tipo.

-Ja, ¿ahora lo llaman discutir? Siguen como los adolescente hormonales de antes- dice y Sirius ríe pero yo me cubro el rostro ¡NO, no quería la confirmación!- No se preocupen, no creo que les den un hermanito o hermanita, esos dos no soportarían otra temporada de desvelos, aún no se reponen de la última y eso que ya tienes 11, mi Regulus- ahora la risa de Sirius desaparece.

-¿Van tener sexo?- ambos lo vemos y ella sonríe divertida- Pensé que iban a divorciarse o algo así- la sonrisa desaparece del rostro de mi abuela, mala elección de palabras, hermano mío.

-Tus padres se casaron por amor, Sirius, no bromees con algo así- le dice estricta y ¡de ahí lo saco papá!

-Melania, ¿llegaron los mocosos del mocoso?- siento el gran amor del abuelo, como una bofetada con clavos.

-Abuelo- saludo al viejo y sí, ya no me siento como una basura ante su mirada… pero la abuela es un buen escudo de su fría mirada, no es que me asuste ni nada.

-Leonis y el perro- nos saluda viéndonos y los tres lo seguimos a la biblioteca de visitas: libros oscuros muy básicos y mucha política en la biblioteca, Sirius ve el lugar con aburrimiento y niego a su cara de molestia.

-Soy Regulus y mi hermano es Sirius, abuelo Arcturus- le digo antes que Sirius se le lance y termine castigado.

-Lo que sea, Leonis- me ignora y veo a la abuela que niega con un suspiro con una sonrisa, ¿nos estás tomando el pelo, abuelo? No te veía de ese tipo, ya sé de donde lo saco Sirius. Por fin lo descubrí, ya sé porque nunca lo desconoció.


	3. La Gran Diosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es cómo si ella lo guiará

POV. Regulus

Mientras nos servía té los elfos, veía la biblioteca y noto un símbolo extraño… es una imagen de una mujer con antorchas, bajo mi taza y me alzo hacia el libro y lo saco: Rituales de la Diosa. Veo la imagen del lomo y… no está, pero el título se mantiene. Lo abro y ahí está ella, Hécate, una de los tres dioses que me enviaron de regreso.

-¿Te llamó?- la voz ronca y potente de mi abuelo me saca de mis pensamientos, volteo y él me veo con calma.

-Sí, estoy seguro que el lomo tenía esta imagen- le digo y me sonríe con un vacío en sus ojos.

-Nunca he podido leer ese libro, ni mis hermanos ni mi esposa ni mis hijos- me dice con calma- Sirius II, quien murió a los 8 años, lo podía leer. Nadie más, pudo… Hasta hoy- me acaricia el cabello, noto una preocupación.

-“Piensa que podrías morir”- esa voz es la de Thanatos, volteo a mi alrededor pero él no está aquí- “No niño, estoy trabajando, solo estaba revisando esta nueva conexión a tu mente”- bajo la vista al libro mientras paso una página. Antorchas es uno de los símbolos –“¿Qué harás, niño mortal? Tienes información a tu alcance pero… ¿Qué les dirás a los ancianos?”- cierro los ojos y suspiro.

-¿Abuelo, puedo tomar este libro? ¡Quiero leerlo!- le sonrió con alegría, este libro me puede aclarar mi misión con los dioses; debo estar preparado y adquirir el conocimiento necesario o podría ser una carga para el hijo de la Gran Diosa.

-Claro, la Magia te eligió así que no hay problema- me dice mi abuelo y regresamos a nuestros asientos, Sirius se asoma y ve el libro.

-Está en blanco- me dice preocupado y le sonrió alegre.

-Habla de la Gran Diosa- le digo y la elfina se me acerca, palmea mi frente y suspira.

-El pequeño maestro está bien, el libro lo aceptó bien- me ve con sus grandes ojos verdes- Como si la bendición de nuestra madre le rodease- susurra alejándose y toco mi frente, donde me beso la Gran Diosa.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Mindy- le sonrió, los elfos domésticos son un encanto. Demasiado puros para convivir con magos, deberían ser libres; ¿pero ellos qué libertad desean? Debo platicar con Kreacher sobre el tema.

-Vamos, guarda ese libro y prepárense para la comida, mis niños- nos dice la abuela Melania con su suave sonrisa que resalta sus aún muy bellas facciones, esos ojos azules claro y el cabello aún rubio con mechones blancos.

-Sí, abuela- le sonrió honesto, amo a mis abuelos y eso no necesito pensar con profundidad: cuando padre murió, mis abuelos se aislaron en su totalidad, ni siquiera los vi antes de ir a la cueva, no pude despedirme.

-¿Qué tienes, Leonis?- me pregunta mi abuelo, parpadeo y me doy cuenta que me quede quieto mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor de la 1era ala de la mansión. Alzo la vista y veo a mi abuelo, él estira su mano derecha y roza sus dedos a mi mejilla; veo el brillo en sus dedos- ¿Te duele algo?- me pregunta y veo sorprendido ese brillo.

-¿Estoy llorando?- susurro con voz rota y veo a mi abuelo, bajo la vista mientras respiro con un gran peso en el pecho, ¿por qué duele tanto? ¡No pude despedirme, no quería destrozar el mundo de mi familia! ¿Me equivoqué?- Abuelo, ¿me quieres?- le pregunto con voz temblante y un incontrolable deseo de saber la respuesta, ¡no importa si es negativa! Sólo quiero la respuesta.

-Te amo, Regulus Arcturus- me contesta mi abuelo, mientras me abraza y acaricia mi cabello con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda me sostiene de mis hombros- Nunca dudes de ello, hijo; te amo aún más de lo que amo a mis hijos, y eso ya es bastante- me dice mientras cierro mis ojos e intento no llorar, no quiero ensuciar su túnica.

POV. Normal

Sirius ve a su abuela guiar a los elfos mientras preparan la mesa para comer y voltea a la puerta cerrada con molestia: el viejo y Reg se quedaron atrás. El joven suspira con cansancio, sabía que la tensión de su cuerpo era un poco culpa de sus padres y de él pero no quería admitirlo, ahora un nudo crece en su estómago mientras más se tarda su abuelo en entrar.

-Que hambre, que hambre- entra el anciano con una sonrisa divertida mientras acaricia su, ya no firme, estómago con felicidad; tras él, Regulus entra con sus ojos grises brillando, un leve tono rojizo en el borde de sus mejillas, se veía adorable.

-Reggie- le señala la silla a su lado, en la mesa de 6: en el cabecero su abuelo, a su lado izquierdo su abuela y en el lado derecho Sirius. Regulus asiente mientras se sienta a la derecha de su hermano- ¿De qué habla el libro?- le pregunta inclinándose hacia su hermanito y sosteniendo su mano izquierda con cuidado, un leve color rosa ilumina las mejillas del menor mientras ve sus manos juntas.

-La Gran Diosa, hermano- le contesta en un susurro suave viendo de reojo la mirada curiosa del mayor. Sirius ve el libro en una mesita cerca de la puerta y bajo vigilancia de la elfina de su abuela, regresa su mirada a su hermano y sonríe al sentir como el menor entrelaza sus dedos para sostenerse las manos- Nuestra Gran Señora, quién nos bendijo con su poder, lo que hoy llamamos Magia- le explica mientras aprieta sus manos unidas.

-Suena como un tema interesante, y muy tedioso de estudiar- dice algo sorprendido el hermano mayor, Regulus lo ve y asiente.

-Creo que será bastante pesado pero muy fascinante- Arcturus en eso interrumpe:

-O se besan o nos prestan atención- Reg y Sirius se sueltan y ven sonrojados a su burlón abuelo mientras Melania le dice:

-¡Arcturus, no arruines el momento!-

-¡Abuelos!- grita Sirius cubriéndose el rostro y riendo a carcajadas. Regulus ve con reproche a sus abuelos con los labios apretados en una firme molestia.

-Bueno, lo que sea, comamos- resta importancia el anciano con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos mientras comparte miradas burlonas con su esposa y esta sonríe resignada viendo con compasión al nuevo entretenimiento de su marido… digo, a sus nietos.

**--**

Cuando Regulus estaba arreglado para dormir, después de huir de los brillos maliciosos de sus abuelos, quienes querían juntar a los hermanos en cada momento… Los agobiaron y ambos hermanos huyeron, por los ruidos y voces: Sirius hizo un gran espectáculo en el patio.

-Pobre elfos- susurra el menor con tristeza.

POV. Regulus

Me senté la cómoda mecedora de la habitación donde hoy dormiría, la alcoba de la infancia del tío abuelo Regulus, quien murió joven. Desde que recuerdo, mi abuelo me asigno esta alcoba: es hermosa, paredes de color azul pastel y pisos de madera negra. Una cama queen de elegantes cobijas, un par de mesitas de noches, un espejo de techo a piso a lado de la cama; un escritorio lleno de esferas de magia acumulativa en una elegante caja de plata. Y la mecedera que el abuelo trajo cuando recién nací.

-Mi niño- escucho una voz, volteo y veo un ¿arcoíris?, la imagen se aclara y veo a la Gran Diosa sonriéndome con un aire maternal.

-Mi señora, buenas noches- le saludo con una leve reverencia de mi cabeza, ¿me alzo, sonrió, qué hago?

-Buenas noches, mira…- su hermosa faz es remplazada por un joven de brillantes ojos azules y profundo cabello negro, que veía en dirección de la Diosa con molestia… es un chico lindo, supongo- Mi hijo, Alexander Jones, tiene 15 y será tu compañero en la misión que te encomendamos- la escucho moverse y agrega- Conózcanse y cuídense- ella se fue, el chico me ve y sonríe divertido.

-¿Cómo te obligaron a esto, muñeca?- lo veo con incomodidad pero el aumenta el tamaño de su sonrisa.

-Me solicitaron, como mortal es un honor servir a los dioses…-él me interrumpe.

-Bah, soy un semi dios, muñeca- me dice con voz suave- Ni yo, que he visto al señor D enojado, me tomo en serio a los dioses- suspiro y le sonrió un poco.

-Entonces, ¿es tu castigo?- le pregunto, más vale aclarar esto lo más pronto posible.

-Sí- me ve con una expresión aburrida- Y eso que aún no descubrieron mi participación en la alteración de la cabaña de Athenea, hayan culpando a la cabaña de Ares- y ríe como un loco.

-No creo que nos vaya muy bien- susurro y él asiente- ¿Cómo nos comunicaremos?- le pregunto al ver el arcoíris empezar a desvanecerse y él me sonríe.

-Deja que tu nuevo hermano mayor se encargue de todo, muñeca- pasa la mano y el arcoíris desaparece.

-¿Nuevo hermano?- un loco sonrojo invade mis mejillas, ¡eso me recordó el porque nos enviaron con los abuelos!- Lo hizo apropósito, estoy seguro-


	4. Mi estado mental es....

POV. Regulus

Después de la conversación con Alexander me decidí por empezar a leer el libro, era muy ligero aunque por fuera era muy grueso lo abro a la mitad y está en blanco por lo que regreso a la primera página y veo el título:

_Rituales de la Diosa_

_Este libro solo puede ser leído en orden, querido lector, el conocimiento lo debe adquirir en su totalidad antes de avanzar._

Bien, tiene una magia de alto grado para verificar que sea leído, aunque ¿adquirir? ¿Podría ser que tiene uno para verificarlo? Mmm, sería raro pero… Bueno, empecemos.

_Los Origines de la Bendición_

_En la Era del Mito los Dioses decidieron muchas situaciones que nos afectarían hasta hoy en día, una de ellas fue el ocultar el verdadero color del mundo. Fue la Señora del Matrimonio, la fiel esposa Hera quien pensando en los mortales sin más habilidad que el combate y la inteligencia dio la idea de protegerlos de las criaturas que solo los dioses y sus hijos con mortales podían derrotar._

_Fue el justo señor del Inframundo quien pregunto a la Madre Magia su ayuda; dieron ideas todos quienes el Inframundo habitan y la Madre Magia acepto la idea de sus compañeros:_

_Un velo que cubra todo el mundo, un velo eterno de su magia. Pero, quien la tranquila muerte trae le dijo que habría que haber personas que vieran a través de este velo; la Madre entonces dio a todo ser vivo su bendición y cada que un nuevo ser que nazca conseguirá esta bendición al dar su primer respiro._

_Sin embargo, el señor de la Profecía y la Verdad le pidió a la Madre que pusiera un límite con lo que se decidió que los hijos del vientre de la Madre Magia tuvieran la capacidad de quitar la Bendición de manera absoluta y sin vuelta a quien aprovechará en contra de los Dioses esta Bendición. También el poder usar la Bendición debía seguir rituales específicos que la dejarían dar rienda y eso sería el origen de los Magos y Brujas, Elfos y otros compañeros mágicos._

El capítulo acabo y con rapidez tomo un pergamino y anoto: “Todo ser vivo tiene magia y son los rituales los cuales despiertan esta magia” Dejó secar la nota y cambio de página, el título esta junto al texto, iba a empezar pero escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Mi niño, hora de dormir- volteo y veo a mi abuela, sigue tan arreglada y perfecta- Vamos, mañana reanudas tu lectura, necesitas acostarte- suspiro y dejo el libro cerrado para evitar que se maltrate, me lavo los dientes y me acuesto mientras mi abuela me arropa.

-Abuela, gracias por cuidarnos esta tarde junto al abuelo, ha sido un muy buen día- le digo cubriendo un bostezo, ella me sonríe.

-Cariño, no tienes que agradecer nada, lo hacemos con gusto, aunque Arcturus finja que no- me besa la frente y me acaricia las cejas con su pulgar, mis ojos están cada vez más pesados y… los cierro.

POV. Normal

Melania ve caer en un sueño a su nieto menor y se aleja de él, camina a las ventanas y revisa que estén cerradas. Al pasar por el escritorio ve el pergamino y lo coloca bajo el libro, su nieto le dirá lo que crea necesario por lo que no invadirá su privacidad. Antes de salir pone hechizos de alarma para pesadillas o enfermedad y sale mientras cierra tras de sí.

Cruza el pasillo y entra en la alcoba donde Sirius dormiría estas dos noches. El nieto mayor estaba molesto mientras era acostado por la magia de Mindy. Melania suspira y se sienta a lado de la cama.

-Sirius, deja de pelear y recuéstate- le ordena con delicadeza. Su nieto la ve con un mohín, la mujer observa como la poca grasa facial de la niñez ha desaparecido a favor de los angulosos y atractivos rasgos de los Black- Como has crecido este año, ¿muchas actividades y amigos en Hogwarts?- el chico deja de retorcerse y se deja arropar mientras la ve con curiosidad.

-¿Te interesa?- le pregunta con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos grises con un leve sub tono azul claro- Pensé que los Black no quieren oír de traidores de la sangre- le dice con burla y Melania se alza con un suspiro.

-Si deseas mantener tu vida escolar y tus amigos como tema aparte de la familia, puedes hacerlo sin buscar ofenderme, Sirius Orión- le contesta seria- Buenas noches, ni pienses en irte, la mansión esta sellada y solo Arcturus o yo tenemos autoridad en ella- se dirige a la puerta y antes de salir le dice- Y de verdad quería oír por ti sobre esto, pero…- hace una pausa mientras lo ve- No te volveré a molestar con ello- sale y cierra tras de sí con delicadeza mientras inhala profundo para calmarse.

-Mi querida maestra- la llama con gentileza Mindy, Melania le sonríe con tristeza- Mindy no quiere ver a su pequeña Melania triste, Mindy ayudará a la pequeña a estar feliz- toma de la mano a la mujer y vuelven a la habitación del nieto menor, entran y Melania sonríe al ver al pequeño abrazando su almohada con fuerza; pero la elfina se acerca al libro y le enseña la hoja mientras crea un luz leve que solo ilumina la hoja- Mindy cree que la pequeña Melania debe leer lo que el pequeño maestro descubrió hoy al leer sobre la Gran Señora- la mujer ve la elegante letra, demasiado cuidada para un niño de 11 años:

“Todo ser vivo tiene magia y son los rituales los cuales despiertan esta magia”

Siente un nudo en su garganta y vuelve a leerlo, ve a la elfina que se acerca para cubrir con las colchas al menor que se había destapado.

-¿Todos tienen magia?- la elfina la ve y se acerca para tomar la hoja y ponerla en su lugar- Mindy, ¿eso es verdad?- le pregunta mientras ambas salen.

-Sí, lo es- le contesta con suavidad y de la mano la acompaña a su tocador, la ayuda a prepararse para dormir- Mindy sabe que hay magia en todo ser vivo, Mindy nota que entre más pensante la magia llega con mayor facilidad y que cada ser vivo debe aprender a controlarla, Mindy sabe que el pequeño maestro Regulus fue elegido por la Gran Señora pero que esta le enviará un guía absoluto, Mindy se preocupa por la familia de la pequeña Melania porque esa persona es conocida y desconocida para Mindy- le explica mientras entran a la habitación matrimonial- Mindy le desea un buen descanso y dulces sueños- la deja sentada en la cama mientras Arcturus entra ya listo para descansar.

-Tengo que decirte algo- empieza Melania.

POV. Regulus

Me alzó de golpe y trato de respirar, sé que no estoy en la cueva, sé que no hay manos ni bocas, no hay nada maldito a mi alrededor, el veneno ya se fue y yo… Un chasquido.

-Pequeño maestro, ¿está bien?- mis ojos encuentran un par de bonitos ojos verdes y me acerco gateando sobre la cama, la elfina me abraza y acaricia la cabeza con suavidad.

-Una pesadilla, Mindy, solo una pesadilla- le contesto mientras bostezo en su abrazo, me gusta la elfina de mi abuela ya que es muy cariñosa y amable; si recuerdo bien, ha estado con mi abuela como su elfina personal desde que mi abuela era una bebé de pocos meses- Lamento haber interrumpido tu descanso- le digo mientras me separo, ella me ve con atención- Voy al baño, ¿me puedes traer leche caliente y un pequeño aperitivo?- le sonrió y ella suspira mientras asiente.

-Después de merendar se lava su boca y directo a dormir- me ordena- O Mindy lo noqueará- le regalo una gran sonrisa mientras asiento, me dirijo al baño y ella sale de mi cuarto.

-¡Qué lindo, mi hermano menor!- escucho y voltea a mi derecha, las ganas de ir al baño han desaparecido en su totalidad.

-Alexander, buenas noches- le susurro señalando el reloj que marca la 3:19 am. Los ojos azules ven la hora.

-Vivo en Estados Unidos, muñeca- me dice con calma viendo tras sí, una tarde muy luminosa. Su cabello brilla con un tono dorado mientras me observa- Tuviste un mal sueño, ¿o me equivoco?- asiento y él me ve comprensivo- Hermano mayor está al pendiente de ti, no temas confiar en mí, Regulus- lo veo sorprendido, quiero tocarlo pero…- Iré en poco, te veré en Yule y me instalaré en dos años a más tardar cerca de ti- le dice sonriendo suave, siento un ligero alivio. Él me… ¿él no abandonará? ¿No hará lo mismo que Siri?

-Pequeño Maestro- volteo y veo a Mindy ver el arcoíris con calma- Hijo de la Magia, Mindy lo saluda- dice haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Mis saludos, Mindy, soy Alexander Jones- se presenta amable y sonriente con Mindy- Soy el nuevo hermano mayor de Regulus, pero es un gran secreto- le dice a la elfina.

-Por supuesto, Mindy lo mantendrá mientras el joven hijo de la Magia viene a cuidar al pequeño maestro- Mindy deja la leche y un sándwich a mi alcance- Mindy trae la merienda, coma y duerma-me ordena y le sonrió con cariño. ¡Amo a Mindy! La veo retirarse, nos dio privacidad. Alexander me ve con una profunda mirada pero de repente un ruido violento suena de su lado y el salta.

-Bueno mi hermano menor, debo irme… algo paso- se escuchan ruidos y gruñidos, como si hubiese un salvaje combate- Nos vemos, bye- y desaparece pero puedo observar una habitación con muchas camas improvisadas, los niños corriendo con armaduras y espadas… tan jóvenes como yo, alguno algo mayor, quizá de 18.

-Idiota Alex- es una voz tétrica algo joven y veo la piel morena del tono de Thanatos pero este es un joven de unos 15 o 16- Se corta la…- pasó la mano por el arcoíris y quedo todo en silencio.

-Alexander- susurro preocupado, veo la merienda y la como con cuidado, al terminar dejo todo en la mesa de noche y me dirijo al baño para después regresar a la cama. Me recuesto pero…

Estoy preocupado, espero y Alexander este bien. Suspiro y me alzo con cuidado, salgo de mi cuarto mientras me acerco al de Siri, ¿me aceptará? Tiemblo de inseguridad y niego.

Corro a la habitación de mis abuelos y toco con suavidad, según recuerdo algo dicho por mi tía Lucretia, el abuelo tiene sueño muy ligero. Al poco se abre y mi imponente abuelo se muestra en su ropa de cama, me ve con el sueño aún en su rostro.

-¿Puedo dormir un poco aquí?- le pregunto con miedo, mis padres siempre me rechazaron con vehemencia en mi niñez. Mi abuelo suspira y me abre paso a su habitación.

-En medio- me ordena en un bostezo, me recuesto viendo a mi izquierda a mi profundamente dormida abuela. El abuelo se recuesta al otro lado mío, me jala a su brazo izquierdo y cubre mis ojos- Duerme- siento su magia mezclarse con la mía y un gran sueño me rodea. Estoy a salvo, seguro…


End file.
